


Protective Instincts

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets shot during a mission and Maine lets everything slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Another RvB Happy Hour request.

“No,” it was a roar in his ears over the radio as the bullets slam into his chest piece. Gruff and low and furious. His HUD ran the body count up as he heard Maine let loose, because it could only be Maine. That was the only person who could remotely care enough to react with such bloodlust and aggression to something as simple as a few shots.

“I’m okay,” he croaked into the radio and he could feel himself wince at how pained it sounded.

“I’m okay,” he repeated as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbed his rifle, pumped a few rounds into the nearest enemy body.

“Withdraw to LZ now. We’re moving, people,” Carolina’s voice barked over the comm and Wash had to groan when he stumbled fully to his feet and saw Maine still fighting.

“Maine seems pretty intent on decimating these people,” Wash radioed after switching frequencies so only only Carolina could hear him.

“Get him to the LZ, Wash. I don’t care how you do it.”

Yeah, except how the hell was he supposed to do that? With a sigh Wash advanced, gun leveled, spraying at any moving body that wasn’t Maine. He managed to make it to Maine’s side, grab his partner’s arm, turn him just enough that he knew Maine could see him. See him standing, see him okay, see him trying to get his attention.

 _Withdrawal order,_ Wash told him over their textcomm, and he felt Maine’s arm wrap around his chest. It was a tight embrace, like someone strapped him to a table, and then he was being carried away. No, carried wasn’t a strong enough word. Maine was bounding forward, each step taking them further than Wash could go in two steps.

It was undignified, it was idiotic, and it would have been sweet if it hadn't been so frustrating. But there was no time to protest, because they were already in the LZ, bounding up the ramp of the Pelican and dammit Maine was still carrying him and York was laughing.

“I hate you all,” Wash spat as Maine dropped him. “Pretty sure that is a thing now.”

“Yeah, well I’m going to just have to live with that because that was pretty much the fun…”

York’s voice trailed off as Wash felt Maine’s hands on his shoulders, slamming him up against a wall of the Pelican as the ramp closed. Wash could see just enough behind Maine for a brief moment to see Carolina and the Dakotas making for seats, their helmets all focused on Maine and him. Then he couldn’t see anything for a moment because there were thumbs flashing against his helmet’s locks in a familiar way and his HUD went dark.

He had a moment where he was staring at the gold bowl that is Maine’s helmet, then it was gone and there were lips against his, hard and demanding and offering no quarter as Maine’s hands pinned him to the wall, his body slamming him back so he couldn’t even move. Teeth scraped against his lower lip and as much as he didn’t want to, he moaned. One of Maine’s hands reached up to cup his jaw and Wash groaned—he knew he’d hate himself for that in very short order—and his hips pressed forward despite the armor, despite the public nature of this, despite everything when that hand squeezed his jaw easily.

The hand moved to his hair, tugged hard, pulled his head to the side so Maine’s lips had a chance at his throat, kissing down it, biting lightly. A hiss of pleasure, and his hands came up so his fingers could brush the back of Maine’s shaved head.

Then Maine was gone, stepping back, and he could feel a hand gripping his wrist tightly. Wash let himself be dragged over to a seat, just obeyed as Maine pushed him down then hauled the restraints into place before sitting beside him.

The whole cabin was silent.

“Well… That was a thing,” 479er called from the cockpit and that seemed to break the silence.

“Holy shit…” York observed from across the cabin. “Did that just…”

“Yeah, that just happened,” South confirmed, amusement in her voice. “So, Wash, you just give it over like that all…”

“Another word and I pound all your skulls in,” Maine growled out, and Wash couldn’t help but smile at the silence that dominated the cabin again, the amount of attention flashing to Carolina.

“I’ll let him,” she chuckled, and Wash could hear the smile under her helmet.

Well… There were worse ways to come out to the team. At least this had been pleasurable.


End file.
